


One little problem

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, M/M, POV Third Person, Reyes is cheesy, Scott is a Tease, Short, dealing with insomnia, fic about Reyes, light humour, trusting matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: After being alone for so long, Reyes finds it hard to sleep with anyone at his side. But being with Scott is changing him, slowly, but surely...





	One little problem

**Author's Note:**

> So, Reyes. I'm probably really bad at portraying him haha :) And dialogues... sometimes I just wonder how I get things done. Ever.  
> Must be a miracle. 
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes, I get the feeling that the more I write in English, the worse I am becoming at using it T_T

Every time when Scott came over, Reyes just couldn't sleep. While Ryder could simply close his eyes and drift away, Reyes could not. His senses were always sharp and his mind would overanalyse the situation, keeping him awake and restless. He knew it was all because of his past experiences, when he would leave right after sex, or just simply because he learned to watch his back in every situation, especially in the dark, when he was alone with a guy stronger than him. It was a strange feeling for him, to be attached to someone, and the feeling of trust didn't come to him naturally. And truthfully, he never invited anyone to his personal space.

It was strange and unnatural for him, and he expected that it would take some time for him to grow accustomed to Scott's presence in his life. For his body to soothe him enough to have a good rest. 

Of course, he could lay perfectly still and even fake his breathing, but because it was Scott who was laying beside him, most of the time he was just enjoying the sight of his beloved man being so close, peacefully sleeping while hugging a pillow and taking all the bed linen to himself. Or trying to at least, because Reyes made sure to wrap himself tightly in them to prevent the theft. Scott liked to toss around quite often, and he always ended up wrapped pretty intimately around Reyes at mornings. And when Ryder finally was waking up, opening his eyes, while cuddling up to him, Reyes could finally feel a sense of peacefulness.

Of course, Reyes wouldn't tell anything, because he didn't want his lover to worry. Or worse, to confess that it was just hard for him to sleep with anyone comfortably. Not after everything he went through in his life. His past was colourful, sure, but not always in a positive way. Scott never asked and Reyes was grateful for it, because he just wanted to forget about it and move on. Now, with the pathfinder at his side. He predicted it would be a wild ride overall.

He knew it was all right to trust Scott. To love him. To call him "his" and to mark him with thousand kisses. They belonged to each other and Scott was absolutely adorable as a partner, boyfriend, and his best friend - his most cherished lover. Ryder was actually so precious to Reyes that he just couldn't understand what he did right in his life to deserve that man. Because, from where he was standing, all he could see was a dark picture of him being a manipulative bastard with unhealthy obsession over power. He didn't feel that way, but he could understand why people would see him like that. And how easy it was to misunderstand. 

But then came the day when his mind and body gave up. When, in one moment he was watching and adoring Scott's dark hair on a white, bouncy pillow, and in the next he was alone and the sun was shining through the window blinds pretty intensively. His ears immediately noticed the sounds coming from the bathroom - of gushing water and teeth brushing. His nose picked up very faint soapy smell and a stronger one, coming from the kitchen, a smell of strong, absolutely dark coffee, just how Scott has always been drinking. 

Reyes bestirred momentarily, threw off all the bed lining he was wrapped in, and started to feverishly think about what just happened. When did he fall asleep? How long was he out? How was it possible for him not to wake up when Scott was slipping out from his grasp? How? _How?_

Reyes left the bed, and walked to the window, pulling up the blinders. Clock on the wall displayed that it was approximately 6:30 am, and the sun that was hanging pretty low over horizon seemed to advocate that phenomenon. Vidal opened the window, to let in the fresh air, finally not smelling like sulfur and acid. It was nice and fresh, smelled only a little like metal and oil. He could immediately pick up humming sound of a visible from afar monoliths which Scott repaired some time ago, making Kadara livable again, even outside the port. 

“Oh, you're up? Did I wake you?” Scott, standing in the bathroom door, looked somewhat apologetic. He only had a small towel wrapped around his hips, and his hair were still wet. Reyes' common sense dropped from hundred percent to almost no value whatsoever in less than one second. And to think he would already be tired of looking at this pretty boy, after all those sleepless nights. But no, he wasn't tired. His urge to hold Scott, kiss him, caress him and lick him all over spiked dangerously high. He had to slap himself mentally just to keep track of the conversation. 

“Of course you didn't. You know I always wake up early anyway.” 

“I guess.” Scott beamed a smile, when a very interesting thought just hit him. “But today's my turn to surprise you with breakfast. I already made you some tea. And a bowl of cereals. So, behold my great cooking skills and come to the kitchen.”

Reyes smiled pretty widely. It was their private joke, because Scott couldn't cook, even if his life depended on it. Even though he was in the military and all soldiers received basic knowledge about cooking, so they could survive in extreme situations, Scott was just so bad at it. But, at least he could use a coffee machine. And prepare cereals. If something had to be cooked, Reyes did all the work. It was safer that way. There was no risk of house getting burned in the process. 

It wasn't long before Scott received a message from Nexus' authorities, it was something about outpost on Eos, so he had to dress himself and leave, kissing Reyes pretty arousingly before he said his goodbyes, being his usual teasing self. 

“I'll come back as soon as possible to destroy your usual plans for the day. And night, for that matter.” He promised, with mischievous smile. “You'll see, you won't even have a chance to miss me.”

Reyes chuckled. 

“It's impossible, because I'm already missing you.” 

Scott pouted. 

“I think I need a sauce to take in all of that cheese.” He kissed Reyes again. “Well, you can always call me on the comm. Just remember we won't be alone most of the time.”

“I seem to forget about that little detail from time to time.” 

Scott laughed. 

“Right. And it can get awkward quickly. You know my sister is keeping an eye on me, right? And Lexi. She's always somewhere around the corner. They seriously don't need to know about every little detail about, well, us. You do know it's embarrassing, right?”

“What? You're telling me that it's bad to talk about how I miss your sturdiness in my bed? How I feel depressingly alone at night?"

“Wait, wait! That's what I'm talking about! That!”

Reyes sighed, pretending to be disappointed. Well, he was disappointed, but not because of that. 

“But I can at least write, right?”

“Okay, but please reduce the cheesiness. I'm not looking very professional with a big, stupid smile on my face while talking with people.”

“Are you saying that you are laughing at my emails, Scott?” 

“Not _at_ them. More like, because of them. But yeah, it's pretty bad. And I have to go now, before my crew mates start to look for me. They are probably starting to think that you're planning to kidnap me. Or something between those lines. They have pretty bad opinion of you, you know.” 

“Ouch. That hurts. Not that I wasn't aware of it.” 

“Yeah, so please behave yourself and don't turn me into even bigger idiot.” Scott said jokingly, putting on a jacket. He was just beside the front door. “Please take care of yourself and don't get into trouble. Again.”

Vidal smiled. 

“I promise I will be a model gentleman.”

Scott sighed. 

“I've heard it somewhere. It didn't turn out well.”

“Only for the 'gentleman' part.”

Scott only rolled his eyes and then, he was gone. 

After a moment, Reyes leaned over window sill, watching as Scott was crossing the market on his way to the docking area. His silhouette was so small from afar, but Reyes could easily spot it. In his usual whities, always scampering from place to place, not really feeling exhausted from all that exercise. His handsome, dashing soldier. It was always painful to watch him go. 

Reyes did, in fact, miss him already. That wasn't a joke from his part. Scott has become a part of his life. He missed that easy-going attitude, all the jokes, smiles and kisses. With Scott at his side, he felt complete. His life was so much more colourful and meaningful. 

And, for the first time in ages, he slept at someone's side. At Scott's side. For an hour or two, but he slept nonetheless. Finally, he was getting used to having someone. 

It was the greatest feeling in the world.


End file.
